


Humanitas Suprema Lex

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Diary Style, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Liam Dunbar, both are fresh out of school, liam is small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Liam and Theo join the army
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Humanitas Suprema Lex

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a true experience, though it happend in real life without the two people getting together. In real life both people lost contact with each other which I find sad, so this is my kinda fix-it fic.  
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how the us army works, as I'm not from there, so I tried to keep everything as vague as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

You might ask yourself why someone like me would want to join the us army. Someone like me meaning, fresh out of school, still a bit youngish looking and 1,65 m tall. I agree that I’m rather small for a boy my age. Even while in school many people wouldn’t take me serious because of my height. So I had to find different ways to make them listen to me. And if they wouldn’t listen, mostly those that thought they could bully me because of my height, quickly learned what a mean right hook I have.

But to get back on topic, I joined the army for a reason. I’ve always wanted to help people, probably something I got from my step-dad who’s a doctor in the ER of the local hospital. Also my biological father was a soldier, but he died in Afghanistan not long after I was born. The only thing I have left of him are a few photos and his purple-heart medal. Both my dads influenced my decision to join the army. I want to become a paramedic and who deserves my help more than the people who willingly risk their lives every day so that we can live in peace.

Though I’m a bit taller than the minimum height requirement people still look at me amused when they see me in my uniform. I just started bootcamp not long ago, but I found a very good friend already. Theo Raeken. He wants to study medicine to become a doctor and has helped me a lot already. He doesn’t try to be my knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress but still helps in his own ways. Sometime just in reminding me why I’m doing this and how many people I have to prove wrong, who thought I would chicken out before boot camp was even over. He’s also attractive as hell, I think I might’ve developed a slight uniform-kink. On the plus side, that motivates me even more to push through the workouts, hoping to maybe impress him.

Aside from that we also talk for hours when we’re off-duty. I don’t know how to describe it other than that we’ve just clicked. Even when we don’t talk at all it just feels nice, lying next to him, feeling his warmth next to me. It has happened several times already that I fell asleep in his bed while lying next to him. The comrades in his barrack room are already used to me spending almost all my free time there. I told them repeatedly that Theo and I are not dating, but even I have to admit that it certainly looks like we do. Though soldiers being gay isn’t frowned upon anymore, they still warn us when higher-ranking soldiers walk by. During boot camp every relationship, hetero, homo or else, is frowned upon.

~~~

Our swearing-in ceremony was yesterday and it still feels kinda surreal to me. We had to work so hard to get to this point, doing lot of physical exercises, weapon training and field first-aid training. I thought about quitting a few times, because it was stressing me out as nothing else has, but together we pushed through it. We learned how to behave as a soldier, learned all the drill commands there are. When someone outside the military yells “attention” so I pay attention to a nearing danger, my first instinct is to stand at attention, like I was trained to do. That way a car almost ran over me while backing out of a driveway. I’m just lucky that I heard the car and moved out of the way before anything bad could happen. 

~~~

Now we’re almost finished with boot camp. To be exact, today’s our last day. We get our relocation papers. I’m hella nervous because I don’t know where I’m going to yet, and because I have to get used to new people too. I’ve really grown to like the people from my boot camp and I hope to stay in contact with a few of them. The thing I’m most afraid of is that I don’t know if I’m gonna see Theo again. We started dating in secret a couple weeks ago, and now I’m afraid what will happen to our relationship. Though we talked about that possibility already I can’t stop to worry.

After we got our relocation paper I immediately search Theo out. It feels like a kick to my stomach when I see that we’ll be stationed at different coasts. I will myself not to cry in front of the others, there’s no time for that. We agreed to try out the long-distance relationship and see if it works. Though that doesn’t mean that it hurts any less to see him go and not go with him.

~~~

At our first year anniversary we agree to meet at our special place. A small clearing in the woods that surround us, in a park where Theo once took me on a date. Theo is already there, as beautiful as ever. He takes my hands in his, gets down on one knee, pulls a ring out of his back pocket and asks me to marry him. I barely feel the tears streaming down my face as I say ‘yes’ and kiss him. 

The long-distance relationship has worked out great so far, we’re still as in love as during boot camp. So we agreed to marry as soon as we both finished our goals, me becoming a paramedic, Theo becoming a doctor. We live very happy after that and leave the army together about ten years later.


End file.
